


The Lost Boy 'Verse

by Elayna



Series: Lost Boy [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in the Lost Boy universe.  Any necessary warnings will be on the individual chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Canadian series, Lost Girl.
> 
> My thanks to Bellewhan for the betaing and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some violence in this chapter.

They tried to make Steve swear allegiance, to pick a side. "Light or dark Fae, you have to make a choice," Danny told him. "Though light and dark doesn't mean the good guys and the bad guys, like you might be culturally indoctrinated to believe. Instead, you should probably regard them as the jerks and the utter assholes. However, I would personally appreciate it if you would choose the light, as that is my side, and if you go dark, we would no longer be able to remain friends, much less lovers. We could still work together, but that would be it."

That caught Steve's attention away from scanning the crowds of Fae, watching from the upper level of the deserted warehouse. "Political choice dictates our associates?"

"Political choice dictates everything, babe. Light and dark Fae don't mix well together. Think of them as being analogous to the Wyatts and the Earps at the OK Corral, facing each other with guns held in front and aimed for a nice mid-torso shot."

"I thought humans were the enemy," Steve said absentmindedly, scanning the crowd again, as a man who appeared to be native Hawaiian, only weirdly dressed in a white suit, and a dark-haired, white woman in a slinky, black dress, came down the stairs to where Danny and Steve had been directed to wait.

"Humans are food. Or useful. Or to be ignored. Sometimes even to be owned as slaves. They're not worthy enough to be enemies. Except, of course, they can be dangerous in large numbers, which is why the Fae stay below the radar."

"Steven J. McGarrett," the guy said. "I am the Banyan; this is the Morgan. We are the leaders of the light and dark Fae on the Islands. You will fight and if you survive, you will choose a side."

Steve just nodded in acquiescence. He wasn't sure what kind of fighting was required, and he doubted the rules were going to be spelled out for him, but he'd participated in almost every variety of combat known to mankind so he was prepared. He had faith in his ability to handle any opponent, even a Fae one. Besides, the thugs who had forced Danny and him into a van and driven them to the warehouse were still present and alert, guns tucked into their slacks. Cooperation appeared to be the best alternative.

Danny brushed his lips on Steve's, waiting a beat as if he expected Steve to drain some extra energy from him. Steve kissed him gently in return, but didn't feed. He refused to weaken Danny in a dangerous situation, especially when he didn't trust the Fae. They didn't seem to understand ohana, and he feared they could turn on one of their own. Walking a few steps away from Danny, he stood wary and alert, waiting to fight.

The first opponent had some sort of mental power, throwing up an image of an aroused Danny, yearning for Steve's embrace. Though Steve's mind resisted the lure, knowing that Danny wouldn't approach him with the crowds watching above, he let his body draw forward, into the embrace, reaching out at the last moment to grab both sides of his opponent's face. He breathed deep and swallowed hard, yanking the Fae’s lifeforce out of his body and into his own, and did not release his hold until he dropped the withered husk on the concrete floor.

The second opponent was all physical, a fast and deadly fighter, but Steve was young, quick, well trained and experienced in killing. He ignored the cheers of the crowd as they circled each other, slashing with their knives, searching for weaknesses. His opponent landed a few lucky slices, but the wounds were shallow, bleeding lightly, and they gave Steve greater insight into his fighting style. As Steve finally rammed his knife into his opponent's belly and dragged it upwards, slicing his gut open, he grabbed the back of his skull with his left hand, bringing their faces close, finishing the kill with a kiss. The lifeforce had already healed the cuts by the time he stepped away, letting the body fall.

"You fight well," the Banyan said. "You are welcome to join the Light."

"You also would be welcomed in the Dark," the Morgan offered. "Choose your allegiance wisely."

"If I choose the dark, I would have to abandon Danny."

The Morgan barely hid her irritation at Steve's concern. "The choice of Light or Dark should be larger than one person. You could still work together. Two police officers protecting the Fae would be useful."

He stared at them, thinking about choices, about accepting a side, and finally belonging to a group he could call his own. Except he already had his group, the SEALs, and his ohana, Danny, Chin, and Kono, and none of them had made him fight to the death to join. Jerks and assholes indeed, as Danny had said.

"I answer to my God, to the Commander-In-Chief of the United States of America, and to the Governor of Hawaii, not to either of you. I will not choose light or dark."

Steve wasn't surprised when his third option didn't go over well with the rest of the Fae. Thankfully the guards didn't just shoot them, but tried to manhandle them instead. He and Danny ended up in a vicious skirmish. They didn't kill anyone, just threw punches and a few well-placed kicks, knocking most of the thugs unconscious, finally running out of the warehouse and falling into the captor's van. Danny was laughing with exhilaration as Steve fumbled the purloined keys into the ignition and slammed on the gas.

"You are a SEAL, aren't you? The only easy day was yesterday."

"What will they do now?" To keep Danny by his side, Steve was ready to deal with anything, but he needed to know how to prepare.

Danny gave a shrug. "Probably nothing. You're already high-profile, so killing you might attract unnecessary attention. Besides, the Banyan and the Morgan are hundreds of years old. They tend to take a 'wait and see' attitude."

"They'll wait and see how they can use me."

"They're political leaders. They're always looking for opportunities."

"But they'll leave you alone?"

"The dark wouldn't dare touch me. They won't risk civil war for one person. And other than helping you get away, I'm still obeying the light. They won't be too mad at me."

"Good." Steve's entire body sagged in the car seat as he relaxed from the release of tension and adrenaline. He still felt high from the lifeforce of two Fae thrumming in his system. "Hey." He squeezed Danny's knee. "We should go celebrate my victory."

Danny gave him a sideways look, laughing again. "Jesus, you have more balls than brains and how is this my life, protecting someone who wants to take on the whole world?"

"I don't want to take on the whole world, Danny. I just won't obey the Fae."


	2. A Sleepy Morning

It took Steve a very enthusiastic weekend to realize that the energy level of a werewolf had its limits. He woke Sunday morning, curled around Danny, his face buried in Danny's tousled hair, happily contemplating his morning erection and the varied ways it might be relieved. Now that sex wasn't a shameful act, Steve discovered he really, really enjoyed it. The nape of Danny's neck tempted him, and he pressed kisses on it, waiting for Danny to wake, to roll toward him with a welcoming smile and open arms.

Danny made a grumbling noise of protest and curled into himself tightly.

Disturbed by the rejection, Steve slipped out of bed on his side and walked around it, crouching by Danny. Since Friday night, they'd barely left the bed except for food and toilet breaks. They'd taken turns fucking and riding each other, exchanged hand jobs and blowjobs, and kissed and caressed every single inch of each other's bodies. Danny looked exhausted, like Steve had felt during Hell Week of SEAL training. His skin was stretched too tight, face weary, muscles giving the impression of being incapable of movement.

Steve pressed a kiss on his forehead, getting a sleepy mumble in return.

Padding to the bathroom, he took a lengthy shower, taking care of himself, before dressing and hopping into Danny's Camaro for a quick trip to the nearest bakery. Normally he wouldn't buy or eat malasadas, which he regarded as encouragement to heart attack, but he thought an extra boost was warranted in this instance and picked up a dozen, six plain sugar and six cinnamon sugar.

Back at the house, he cooked bacon and made a six egg omelet with cheese, mushrooms, and tomatoes while coffee brewed. Splitting the omelet onto two plates, he loaded everything onto a tray and carried it upstairs, to find Danny beginning to stir.

"Good morning," he said, putting the tray on the dresser before helping Danny sit up and tucking pillows behind him.

"Smells good, babe. I don't remember the last time anyone made breakfast in bed for me. What's the occasion?"

"Danny," Steve said, his tone heartfelt, unable to find more words, settling on cupping Danny's cheeks in his hands, giving him a kiss that hopefully conveyed the extent of Steve's love and appreciation. He was careful to not take any energy from Danny. "I thought we could have a relaxing day. Breakfast in bed and then there's a couple of games on TV. "

Danny looked like he might argue but restrained himself. "Sounds good."

Steve collected the tray and settled down beside his lover. A day of good food and sports should bring Danny's strength back. Danny had completely changed his life, and he was determined to take care of him. Nothing would ever harm Danny while Steve was alive.


	3. Answers

Steve had craved answers for years, and Danny had earned his gratitude by being the first to provide any, even if he couldn't solve all the riddles of Steve's past.

They were driving home - to Steve's home, which he'd like to make Danny's home too - when Danny suddenly ordered, "Stop by Kamekona's."

"You want a shave ice?"

"Do I want a shave ice? Yeah, sure, I love my tongue to be frozen red. Just stop by Kamekona's, okay?"

Though he obediently took the next turn, Steve kept glancing at Danny out of the corner of his eye until Danny sighed.

"Look, I've been asking around, but the light Fae are as much assholes as the HPD. No one likes the new haole. But from what I've been able to find out, Kamekona may have some answers for you, okay? I just don't have a fucking clue if they'll be the answers you want to hear."

"I want answers, whatever they are."

Actually, he'd been wanting to ask if it was kosher that Kamekona had gone from being Chin's Criminal Informant to theirs. He'd kept his curiosity tamped down because his belief that a CI only worked with one detective was based entirely on television shows. Steve had never minded showing a lack of knowledge until Danny, when he realized he didn't want to appear stupid in front of his lover. He had so much to learn, both about police procedure and the Fae, and he was determined to get up to speed quickly.

Kamekona was working his stand, but turned it over to his helper when they strolled up, and the three stepped off to the side, away from the line of tourists waiting for their icy treat. "How can I help you fine gentlemen?"

"The word I hear is that you were Jack McGarrett's CI."

Steve gave Danny a startled look. Kamekona had known his dad?

"In fact, from what I hear, you were Jack McGarrett's CI since he first made detective and you," Danny gestured up and down Kamekona's bulky frame, "were just like this, thirty to forty years ago."

"Some of us age well, brah."

"You're Fae?" Steve asked.

"That's what they call it now." He copied Danny's gesture, referencing himself. "I've been this fine figure of a man since before haoles came to these islands, before the word Fae was ever spoken here."

"What's your power?" Steve asked.

Danny's wince was subtle - for Danny - as Kamekona's expression darkened with irritation. "What's my power? I'm not a superhero, brah. A Fae's power is not some unnatural gift from being bitten by a butterfly. It's who we are. You don't just expect people to come up to you and say hey brah, it is true you kill people with your dick?"

The bluntness with which Kamekona threw out his secret made Steve flush hot and cold.

"So you do know that Steve is Fae."

"Everyone in the Fae community knows McGarrett now. He pissed off both the light and dark leaders. I gotta give you credit for that." Kamekona gave Steve a genuinely sincere smile. "It's about time someone said no to them."

Danny clasped his hands in front of himself, pointing at Kamekona. "As much as I am fascinated by your apparent dislike of our beloved leadership, I do not wish to stray from our main concern, which is Jack McGarrett. Can you confirm he was Fae?"

The suspicion returned to Kamekona's face. "Is that a trick question?"

"It is a very sincere question. Steve's parents never spoke to him of his Fae heritage and since I am new to these islands, I can't find anyone willing to confirm for me if Jack and his wife were Fae. The best I got was that you knew Jack."

Steve watched Kamekona's face, and realized that for all his occasional pretense of charming denseness, he was fast at linking facts, and what it might mean for an incubus to not know his own nature.

"You need one of my special shave ices, brah. I'll be right back."

Danny sighed as Kamekona headed back to his stand. When he returned with three shave ices, they settled at a picnic table close to the shave ice stand. Danny sat in the small patch of shade created by a nearby palm tree, while Steve and Kamekona enjoyed the full sun.

The special shave ice turned out to be pineapple with a shot of rum added. Even Danny consumed his enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Jack McGarrett was a light Fae. He made sure Fae activities didn't get exposed to humans."

Like Danny did now. Steve found comfort in the thought that Danny had taken over his father's role.

"I know your mom was Fae too, but Jack never said what their powers," Kamekona made air quotes with his free hand, "were."

"And Mary - my sister - and I are definitely their biological children?" That thought had haunted Steve too long to be eliminated without definite confirmation.

"Sure. Jack and I, we weren't best buds, but we'd chat. He was a civilized man who appreciated the need to appear interested in his CI. He was thrilled when his wife was pregnant. Brought me pictures of both of you after your births. Even showed me your school pictures every year."

"Do you know any reason why he didn't tell Steve and Mary about being Fae?" Danny resumed licking his shave ice.

"I don't know, brah. He was messed up after your mother died. He was kinda crazy thinking."

"Crazy thinking?" Steve and Danny repeated in unison.

"He thought your mom was killed by a dark Fae. He sent you and your sister to cities that didn't have a lot of Fae. He thought it would protect you."

That certainly explained why Steve had ended up in the rural midwest, but Mary had gone to their cousin in the sprawling morass of Los Angeles. Steve had to assume that many of the weirder and wackier Californians were Fae. It seemed like a state that should be loaded with supernatural beings.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell you about being Fae though. That's just mean," Kamekona added.

Danny laid his fingers over Steve's, giving a squeeze. "You hadn't shown any signs of being an incubus yet, had you? And Mary was younger so she might not have developed her abilities yet. He couldn't be sure what you two would become. He probably thought he had time, that you were late bloomers. Then you didn't mention anything and maybe he thought he'd gotten lucky, that neither of you were strong Fae, that maybe you'd never even realize what you were."

"Is that even possible?" Steve asked doubtfully.

"Sure. A lot of Fae don't need their abilities for their sustenance. Like a Banshee. They cry when a member of the Fae royalty is going to die. If a Banshee grew up ignorant, maybe she'd never realize why she screamed and saw a stranger's face every once in a while."

Kamekona gave a smile, but Steve could see the falseness. His dad had either been completely irresponsible when sending them off or excessively paranoid about the possibility that a dark Fae killed his mom and meant all of them harm. "Yeah, like those haole parents who never talk to their kids about birth control until someone comes home pregnant. Parents do stupid stuff all the time," Kamekona concurred with Danny's suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe," Steve agreed. "So why don't you like the Fae leadership?" he asked, looking for a distraction, and Kamekona's problems with the assholes that were the Fae leaders seemed like a good one. One day he'd come back and ask Kamekona to tell him more stories of his dad, but right now he needed time to think about these revelations.

"You have to understand the historical context. When I was a boy, the Fae were considered to be part of the Hawaiian people. We were just an offshoot of nature. Of course, some of us who feed more directly on people were occasionally killed by grieving friends and family of the deceased, but overall we lived in peace.

"And then the haoles came and they had all these ideas about good and evil and what made someone demonic. And it wasn't long before haole Fae came too and wanted to impose all these rules on us and control how we interacted with humans.

"We couldn't resist it. There weren't enough of us. Everything changed. So the Hawaiians learned to live like haoles and we Fae learned to live separate and hide ourselves."

The knowledge of how long a Fae could live was still disconcerting to Steve, even though he knew Danny was hundreds of years old. "You were alive before explorers found the islands? Before the reign of King Kamehameha?"

"He was a great man. I wish he'd managed to keep all you haoles out."

Steve flinched, but could hardly argue with him. "I love these islands and all their people. I'm going to do my best to protect them, the humans, and the Fae."

"You don't look a lot like your dad, but you sound a lot like him. You've got his spirit."


	4. The Wolf

"Let me see your wolf."

Danny raised his head from its comfortable spot on Steve's sweaty chest, giving him a perplexed look. "Why?"

"I want to see."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Danny levered himself out of Steve's arms and off the couch, standing next to it and rubbing his fingers on the bite mark Steve had imprinted on his shoulder for a moment before his body effortlessly transformed, his muscled human self replaced by his animal form.

Steve swung his legs off the couch, sitting up and gazing at the blue-eyed wolf in front of him. He was beautiful, the majority of his coloring a rich tawny blond close to Danny's hair color, but darkening to an intense brown on the top of his head and along his back, while lightening to white around his muzzle and chest. He buried his hands in the ruff, moving slowly enough that Danny could have backed away if he'd wanted.

The wolf's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, and he stayed unmoving, allowing Steve to run his fingers through his thick fur.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful as a wolf and as a man."

Steve could have sworn that the wolf rolled his eyes, Danny's self-mocking visible in the intelligent eyes.

"You are. So beautiful. And so soft. I didn't think wolf fur was this soft."

The wolf waited patiently while Steve felt his strong shoulders and scratched behind his ears, giving a happy wag of his tail before he yipped ruefully, as if tail wagging wasn't quite dignified for a wolf.

Finally, Steve removed his hands, slouching back on the couch. "Thank you, Danno. I just - had to know both sides of you."

Tilting his head forward, the wolf gave a lick along the length of Steve's flaccid penis, wringing a dismayed yelp from Steve. But the wolf was already replaced by a grinning Danny. "Don't worry, babe. I prefer my sex in this form." He straddled Steve's lap, capturing his lips for a quick kiss.

"Good, because I don't think you've made me quite that adventuresome." Settling his hands on Danny's hips, he squeezed, appreciating the feel of Danny's firm body under his fingers. "Though I wouldn't mind getting you in the ocean...?"

Danny snorted. "In your dreams, babe. I'm a werewolf, not a selkie. The forest is my domain, not the ocean." He claimed Steve's lips again, getting comfy for another long make-out session.

Steve responded willingly, happily. One day he'd make love to Danny in the ocean; after all, he was a SEAL and an incubus, and he had decades, maybe hundreds of years, to break down his defenses.


	5. Wolf, Wounded

Rachel calling him was unusual, but more alarming was the frantic tone in her voice. Danny's ex was usually as cool as the proverbial English cucumber. "Commander McGarrett, I tried to call Danny, but it went to his voicemail and I didn't know who else to call."

Instinctively, Steve stood up from his desk, ready to move. "What's wrong? Gracie?"

"No, not Grace. Grace is fine. There's a wolf in the front yard. I think it's hurt. I don't know who to call. Is there an animal control that could handle a wolf?"

As soon as she hit 'wolf,' Steve started walking out, giving Kono and Chin a wave, trying to not look too alarmed. They would wonder where he was going, but they'd cover for him and wait to hear. Danny had said he had some personal business to handle that day, which apparently had been code for 'Fae business.' "What color of wolf? Can you tell how badly he's hurt?"

"Color?" Rachel sounded perplexed, but continued without waiting for an answer. "A light color. Tan maybe. Olina and I are in the house. We haven't tried to get close to it. It looks like it's been wounded in the middle. I can see blood on its fur."

Steve leaped into Danny's car, checking the time on the dashboard. It was barely past lunch, so Rachel shouldn't need to be leaving soon to pick up Grace, but he had to get Danny out of there and to medical help fast. "I want the two of you to stay in the house. Don't go outside. Don't call anyone else. I'm on my way."

"You don't think we need to call animal control?"

"Wolves aren't native to Hawaii. Animal control isn't equipped to deal with them. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Even less, if the other drivers on the road would get out of his way. Steve cut between cars at a speed that would have had Danny clutching the dashboard.

"I'll keep a watch on it and call you back if it does anything."

"Good. Just watch from inside." He disconnected and dialed Kamekona. "I think Danny's been wounded in his wolf form. Do the light Fae have any doctors who can help?"

"Yeah, there's one doctor who helps when light Fae can't go to the hospital. I'm not sure she's ever operated on a wolf though, brah."

"She's going to have to figure it out. Call her and send her to my house. I'll bring Danny there." Moving Danny might not be the wisest thing, but Rachel clearly had never seen her ex-husband's other form and Steve wasn't going to violate Danny's privacy. Danny would never forgive him if Rachel went ballistic and tried to keep Grace away from him.

"I will. Take care of wolfie."

"Thanks," Steve said.

The gate was already open, and Steve blessed Rachel for being a clear thinker in an emergency. The wolf had collapsed on the curving driveway, red blood flowing sluggishly from his side. "Oh, Danny." Steve caressed his ruff, while delicately prodding at the wound. His best guess, based on too much personal experience, was that a bullet was buried inside. "Why don't you change back?" he asked. "It would be better if I could take you to the hospital."

The wolf stared at him with pained eyes, his tongue licking at Steve's hand, but he didn't transform.

"Commander?" Rachel stood in the open doorway. "Are you sure that's safe? Wounded animals can be dangerous."

"I'm not worried about this wolf hurting me, Rachel. It's a classified matter. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. It's good you called me." Hopefully she'd interpret 'classified' as meaning the wolf was trained by the military, as Steve had implied. Rachel was wise enough to not question or talk about confidential matters of national security. "Do you have an old blanket? I need to move him."

"Yes, of course." Rachel disappeared into the house, but the maid remained hovering in the doorway. She wasn't that close, but Steve restrained himself from talking to Danny as he would have liked. When Rachel reappeared, Steve left the wolf, meeting her halfway to collect the blanket.

"It's not an old one but a rather hideous new one we received as a gift. I won't need it back."

"I'll return it if I can get the blood out," he promised, taking it from her and jogging back to the wolf.

"Will it be all right?" She crossed her arms around her middle, hovering nearby.

"I hope so." Steve opened the back door of the Camaro before laying the blanket over the wolf. "This will probably hurt," he told Danny, which the wolf acknowledged with a whimper.

With Rachel watching, Steve lifted the wolf, wrapping the blanket under him as he did, and carried him to the car, grateful that he'd kept up his weight training after transferring to the Reserves. Danny as a wolf weighed less than as a man - and how did that work? What happened to the extra mass? - but he was still a substantial animal.

Rachel rushed to the other side, opening the door and reaching out to help Steve ease the wolf down onto the seat, keeping the blanket under him. Sometimes Steve understood what Danny saw in Rachel, her beauty and calm demeanor, even if he was grateful that Rachel hadn't thought Danny was worthy enough to keep as a husband. Her mistake was his gain.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said, slamming the back doors and leaping into the driver's seat.

"You're welcome, Commander. I hope it's okay."

He drove off, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Rachel looking at the blood on the driveway contemplatively, but he had more urgent matters than wondering what Rachel was thinking. If Danny had a bullet in him, the doctor would need to operate, and at his house, unless she had a private surgical room. And if she did, it would likely be in some place controlled by the light Fae, and Steve wasn't letting anyone else take charge of Danny's recovery. He called Chin. "Chin, I need you to meet me at my house with enough industrial grade sheeting to cover my kitchen."

"Have you been watching too much Dexter? Are we setting up a kill room?"

"An operating room for someone who can't go to the hospital. Get the sheeting and meet me. Bring Kono if you want," he added. Chin and Kono were both ohana. It was time they learned the truth, and he'd need their help while Danny was recovering. Danny would need care, and two members of the task force couldn't disappear without questions being asked.

A woman waited at his house, holding a large bag. As Steve opened the car's back door, he registered she was white and pretty with dark hair, and looked competent. "He's a werewolf. I think there's a bullet in him."

"If it's part silver, it would explain why he hasn't changed back to his human form." Her hands were gentle but thorough, examining Danny, who didn't move or snap at her. "I haven't operated on a werewolf before, but he needs help immediately."

"You’ll have to be the one. I can't take him to a veterinarian."

"I know. I'll do my best. I'm Malia, by the way. Doctor Malia Waincroft."

"I'm Steve McGarrett and this is Danny Williams."

Chin and Kono pulled up in front of the house, bringing a bundle of plastic sheeting with them. "We just grabbed stuff out of the forensics supply room."

"Great. Chin, Kono, this is Malia. We need to prepare the kitchen so she can operate on this wolf."

"We've met," Kono said abruptly, as she and Chin looked at the doctor with overly blank expressions, although Steve could have sworn they were hiding intense emotions. He couldn't worry about their reaction now, not with Danny so wounded.

"Good," he said, equally abruptly. "Malia, stay with the wolf."

He loved his team and he was going to add Malia to it. In no time at all, the kitchen was prepared. The environment probably still wasn't as sterile as an operating room in a hospital, but if they could get Danny healed enough to become human, Malia could treat him more effectively. Steve and Chin carried the wolf in, and Malia knocked him out with a tranquilizer, before shaving the area around the wound and beginning to operate.

"Do we get an explanation?" Chin asked softly from where he and Kono were leaning in the doorway as Steve assisted Malia.

"Do I get an explanation of how you three know each other?" Steve countered. True, being called to help heal a wolf was a weird situation, but Chin and Kono had become unnaturally tense as soon as they saw the doctor.

"Chin and I went to school together," Malia leaped into explain, before lapsing back into silence.

Steve glanced at all three, handing Malia instruments when she asked for them. He hadn't been a cop for long, but he'd been in Naval Intelligence, and he could tell when people were being stingy with the truth. "It feels like your relationship was more complicated than old school buddies."

Kono glared at Malia. "They were engaged and she dumped him when HPD took his badge."

"That wasn't exactly how it happened, cuz," Chin said, but he didn't rush to clarify what had happened, discomfort on his face.

As Malia shifted to get a better angle, the light from the window caught a diamond ring hanging on a gold chain around her neck. Was this her engagement ring from Chin? If she dumped him, why was she still wearing it?

"Really? Because it looked exactly that way." Kono wasn't giving an inch, her steady resolve a characteristic Steve greatly appreciated in their work environment, but which Chin and Malia probably found inconvenient right now.

Instead of answering Kono, Chin asked, "So your turn, boss. Who shot a wolf and why do you care?"

Here it was, the time for truth. Steve opted for simple and direct. "He's more than a wolf. He's a werewolf. And he's Danny."

"Danny is a werewolf," Chin repeated, his voice carefully devoid of tone.

"The bullet in him is silver, which is why he can't change back."

"That's only my guess," Malia corrected him. "Silver really is one of the few ways to kill a werewolf."

"And I'm an incubus," Steve added, figuring in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Does that make Malia a witch?" Kono asked, and from the tightening of Chin and Malia's faces, neither appreciated the comment.

"If I was a witch, I could remove the bullet with magic. I'm a human." Malia stayed calm, her hands steady.

"But there are witches," Chin half-asked, half-stated, like a cop trying to lead a witness into a further explanation.

"We're called the Fae. We have a lot of different abilities," Steve said.

Kono frowned down at her phone, clearly reading the small screen. "You said you're an incubus."

"Yes, I need sexual energy to survive." Definitely in for a pound. "Wikipedia was one of the first sites I hit too. It's not completely accurate."

With a sigh of relief, Malia tugged the bullet out, holding it aloft. "It certainly looks like it could have silver in it." Steve held out a bowl for her to drop it in. "Thankfully small caliber, I think."

As Malia began to sew up the wound, Steve allowed himself the luxury of bending over to brush his forehead against Danny's furry head. "You're going to be fine, Danny."

~~~

"You don't believe me," Steve said later on, as they finished the pizza Chin had ordered. The surgery had ended mid-afternoon, and everyone had been starving for lunch. Malia was eating a salad. "Your favorite," Chin had said, while Kono looked disapproving. Kono was definitely one who could hold a grudge when she perceived a member of her family had been harmed.

"It's a little hard to accept," Chin responded, wiping the grease off his hands with a napkin. "Even with the wolf in the kitchen."

Of all the reactions he expected, polite disbelief hadn't been one of them, though he should have known Chin and Kono were too respectful to be openly scornful. "Okay, I'll prove it to you. Stand up."

Chin rose, the two of them facing each other in the middle of the living room.

"You're a gorgeous man, you know that?" Steve asked, dropping his voice, using his incubus nature to add that touch of irresistible sensuality, stroking his fingers along Chin's jawline. Practicing with Danny had helped, because Chin looked positively pole axed. Everything was easier now that he knew what he was and how to control his power. He stepped closer to Chin, tilting his head, and bringing their mouths together. He didn't even need to kiss any more - though he always did with Danny - just swallow, pulling Chin's life out of his body and into Steve's.

As Chin visibly aged, he could see Kono leap to her feet, one hand on her gun. "Boss? Boss, I think you should let him go."

"Shhh." He gave her a reassuring wave with one hand, breathing into Chin's mouth, transferring the life back. Chin staggered away from him, raising his hands to his face, checking that his skin was smooth and unwrinkled again. "I felt like I was dying but it felt... good."

"You were, but I stopped myself before I killed you."

Sitting down like his strings had been cut, Chin said to Kono, "I think we should believe him, cuz."

"I didn't realize you could return energy. Do you think you could help Danny heal?" Malia sounded calm, professional, like the fact that she'd watched her ex-fiancé kiss another man didn't matter to her, but her fingers trembled as she snapped the plastic lid on the remains of her salad.

"Help me how? I'm great for someone who woke up naked on the kitchen table." Danny stood in the entrance to the living room, the blanket that they'd left over him now wrapped around his body toga-style.

"Danno!" Steve hugged him, feeling too fierce and relieved to be as gentle as Danny probably needed.

Danny hugged him back. "Did I wake up to you breaking the rules again, babe?"

"I didn't tell Rachel," Steve said, burying his face in Danny's shoulder. "Just our ohana."

"You and the dark Fae assholes are going to give me gray hairs, you know that?"

"You're a couple hundred years old. It's about time you had some gray at your temples," Steve teased, the light joking easing the worry he'd felt.

"A couple of hundred years old?" Chin asked. "I guess I'm not the old man of the group any longer."

"Only on paper," Danny agreed, coming into the living room and curling up on the couch. Though he was trying to appear nonchalant, the weariness on his face and his body language revealed his exhaustion. "Hawaiian pizza? I'm a wounded man and you ordered Hawaiian pizza?"

Steve sat by Danny, resting one hand on his thigh. "You shouldn't be eating pizza anyway. You need soft foods."

The look Danny gave him was decidedly amused. "I'm a werewolf, babe. You have no idea how many times I've eaten raw meat when wounded. My constitution is not by any stretch of the imagination fragile."

"Will you tell us?" Kono asked, fascination evident in her eyes. "What it's like to have lived as long as you have, to have seen what you've seen?"

"I'm not used to talking about the past. The Fae, we have to keep constantly focused on how many years the humans around us think we've lived. But I can come up with a few stories, I'm sure." Danny grinned, looking as if he was already mentally gathering his most exciting tales.

Chin tapped the side of his own nose. "Forget about the past. I want to know about your sense of smell. Don't tell me that hasn't helped with some of our cases."

"Yeah," Danny confessed. "It's pretty easy to guess that someone is guilty when I can smell their fear. Or that adultery's a likely motive when the vic reeks of the best friend's wife's scent."

"All of your questions can wait a few days," Malia said to Chin and Kono, rising and picking up her bag, every ounce a doctor. "Steve's right," she added to Danny. "Just because you've been used to rough living conditions in the past doesn't mean that you shouldn't take care of yourself now. You need rest and fluids at the minimum. And quiet."

"I know what kind of care he needs, and I'll see that he gets it," Steve promised, standing up also as a subtle signal that everyone should leave. He wanted to be alone with Danny, to see what his wound looked like, how shaving the wolf was reflected on his body hair, and most importantly, to put him in bed and make him take a nap. Maybe tonight he'd head out to a bar, kiss a bunch of strangers and stock up on lifeforce and see if he could transfer the healing power to Danny. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping."

"Ohana, brah." Chin rose, and leaned over to give Danny a half-hug, a gesture that Kono duplicated before all three headed for the door.

It shouldn't be necessary, but hovering in the doorway, Steve had to ask, "You understand not to talk about any of this?"

"Who's going to believe us?" Chin asked lightly. "But yeah, we know."

"We'd never betray you and Danny, boss." Kono gave a sideways glance at Malia, still clearly not comfortable with the other woman.

"I work for the leader of the light Fae. I'm used to keeping Fae secrets." Malia beelined toward her car, ending the discussion.

Steve noticed Chin's expression was wistful as he watched her leave, and hoped that whatever had split them apart could be fixed. That would definitely be something to investigate in the future, along with punishing whatever dark Fae had shot his partner. But for now he shut the door behind him and returned to the living room, his focus on taking care of Danny.


	6. Mary, Take One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I planned and mostly wrote one version of Mary's backstory, but then Lost Girl had an episode which made me 'd'oh! Yes, I should have thought of that first.' So I also wrote that version, which diverges halfway through this one. I haven't decided which will be my canon in future stories.

Mary tilted her head back, laughing, before taking a long sip of the margarita she'd blended and dumped into the extra-large travel mug their dad had used for coffee. Her legs dangled over the arm of the chair, casual and relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. "You may be hot, Steve, but sexual vampire? Seriously?"

"Yes, Mary. I'm serious." Mary's flat-out scornful disbelief made Steve appreciate Chin and Kono's calmness at learning the truth. Admitting that he could harm people had been a difficult confession to make, and he hadn't expected mockery. He hadn't clarified to any of them that he'd actually killed people; murder was still murder, without a statute of limitations. He didn't know Mary that well, and he didn't want Chin and Kono to feel they were violating their duty.

"So you're a freak and Mom and Dad were too. Come on, Dad? Mr. Honest and Uptight?"

Freak, charming. Mary's lack of tact was one of the reasons they'd never had an easy time when meeting as adults. "I don't know what kind of Fae he was. He may not have been an incubus."

"Yeah, there's just no way you're convincing me that Dad was a sexual vampire."

"Babe, let me show her." Danny tugged at his tie, loosening it.

"Oh yeah," she purred, waggling her feet. "Show me your sexual power."

"Danny's not an incubus," Steve snapped, angered at the thought of his sister admiring his lover.

She threw him a pout. "No? What is he?"

Danny stepped behind the other armchair, finishing undressing. "You might as well wait and see."

"Nice chest, dude. You must work out regularly."

"I work out. Sometimes I go for runs in the hills so I can howl at the moon."

"Howl at the moon?" she asked, frowning, as Danny put his hands on the top of the chair, his body morphing into a wolf as he leaped over the top, landing on the floor on all four feet.

"Jesus!" Mary yelped, sitting up in the chair, her margarita sloshing over her fingers. "He's a wolf!"

"He's a werewolf." Steve buried his hands in Danny's ruff, stroking the length of his spine. Physical contact with Danny in either of his forms always made Steve feel better, more relaxed.

"Jesus, you really are serious about all this. It's true."

"Yes, Mary," he said patiently, relieved that she was finally accepting the truth. "I'm really serious about all this."

"You must have sex to survive."

"Yes, Mary."

"No wonder you've always been such a super stud."

No, they didn't know each other at all well, because Steve had no idea why she thought he was a stud. He'd obviously done a thorough job in misleading people about his sexual activities. "Mary, is there anything unusual about you?"

"No." She frowned. "That doesn't make sense, does it? If you and Mom and Dad are all this weird Fae thing, then I should be too."

"Some powers aren't particularly strong or may take a long time to develop," Danny said, the wolf having trotted behind the chair, the man standing up, beginning to get dressed.

"I'm 32. How much longer can it take?"

"A Fae lifespan is usually much longer than a human's. You're only a baby in Fae terms."

"I got my powers during puberty," Steve noted.

Danny threw him a sour look. "I'm trying to be reassuring, babe. It doesn't help if you contradict me."

"You don't have to put your shirt on again on my account. Nice definition, Danno."

"I like looking civilized." Danny tucked his shirt into his pants, the belt clicking as he pulled it into place.

Mary cracked up, earning glares from both Steve and Danny. "Oh, come on, you have to admit it's funny, the werewolf who likes to wear a tie in Hawaii."

"Just because I'm an incubus doesn't mean you have to be a succubus. Mom and dad might have had different powers, and we could take after our grandparents or another ancestor." Taking the conversation back to genetics seemed safer than staying on Mary's admiration of Danny's body. Incubi weren't supposed to be jealous or possessive. Intellectually, he understood that love and sex had to separated when sex also equaled food. Emotionally, he found anyone getting close to, flirting with, or admiring Danny raised his hackles. Maybe there was werewolf in his background, because sometimes he could swear he felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck.

"I'm perfectly normal. Maybe Danny's right and I'm a late developer. Really late."

Danny stepped out from behind the chair. He'd left off the tie, socks and shoes, curling up on the couch, his bare feet on Steve's lap. Steve placed one hand on top of Danny's feet, the other cupping the soles, knowing that his partner had deliberately left some of his skin bare for Steve's touch. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Anything, everything. What you like to do, what jobs you've had, what your relationships have been like. Somewhere there's a clue."

Mary shrugged and drained the last of her margarita. "You asked for it. Prepare to be scintillated. I always end up in trouble or fighting with people. My life's so fucked up. It's not a good way to live, but it's not my fault. Things just go wrong for me. But I need another drink first."

After Mary blended herself another margarita, she joined them in the living room again. Steve and Danny listened as Mary talked about her teenage years living with their cousin, her aborted attempts at getting a college degree, the different jobs she tried and lost, the brief stint in rehab, and her string of failed relationships. She was shockingly, thoroughly honest, though she often dipped her head as she spoke, letting her overly long bangs hide her eyes. Steve knew that Mary's life was troubled, but he'd never heard all the details, and found himself suppressing his anger at their father. Neither of them should have grown up as they did: Mary obviously desperately unhappy and him hating himself for being a killer.

"Come on, let's go." Danny stood abruptly, retrieving his socks and shoes from behind the armchair, beginning to put them on.

"Go where?" Mary and Steve asked in unison, giving each other a little glare at the echoing.

"I have an experiment I want to try." He refused to explain, taking away Mary's margarita before herding them out of the house and to the Camaro, where Mary climbed into the back. Steve took the shotgun position.

Danny drove to HPD, telling Steve to give the desk sergeant an excuse for their presence. Steve gave him aneurysm face for the vague instruction, but it wasn't like he had a problem with intimidating the HPD. Mary and Danny settled on the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area. Refusing to sit, Steve leaned against the wall by Danny, crossing his arms over his chest, listening as Danny talked quietly to Mary.

"You see the couple arguing? He blames her and she blames him, but they're both here at HPD in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, so what?" Mary asked churlishly.

"There's energy around them. It almost sparkles. You want to taste it."

"I - " She stopped talking, biting her lip, staring in fascination at the arguing couple. "It's not nice when people argue."

"I'm not taking about bad or good. I'm talking about power and energy. Can you see it? Can you taste it? Does it call to you?"

Danny's tone was low, seductive, Mary's eyes bright and rapt on the bickering duo, and Steve wanted to tear her away from him, restraining himself by sheer force of will. He didn't see what fascinated the other two, as the couple just looked like a classic example of domestic unhappiness to him, likely dragged down to HPD because a neighbor complained about their quarreling.

"They're just like me. I always end up in trouble or fighting with people. My life's so fucked up. It's not a good way to live, but it's not my fault."

"Mary." Danny's voice sharpened on her name and then softened to a low purr. "I want you to close your eyes. Close your eyes and relax. Then count down from ten and open your eyes. Tell me the first thing you see."

They waited patiently as Mary followed Danny's instructions, her head turned toward the couple as the woman began yelling, the man's voice raising in reaction. When Mary opened her eyes, she gasped.

"You see it, don't you, Mary? What's it like?"

"It's all silver and shiny. All around them."

"Can you taste it? Breathe it in?"

"It tastes... pure. Powerful. And filling. It's - " Mary started crying, tears sliding from her eyes down her cheeks, and Danny half-lifted her, walking her out of the building. Steve followed until they stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Steve asked, reining in his irritation at Mary being held so closely in Danny's arms. She was distraught and for all his occasional gruffness, no one was better at being reassuring than Danny.

"I saw that long ago, when I was a kid and Dad sent me to cousin Sheila's and she'd fight with her boyfriend. I told her about it and she said I was a liar and shouldn't make up stories. She slapped me." Mary raised a hand to her cheek, as if remembering the blow. "She said girls who lied deserved to be slapped. I told my best friend too and she laughed at me. She said it was impossible, that no one had silver floating around them."

"So you blocked it off but you kept fucking up your own life because you knew you needed something but didn't know how to get it. You were living in a bakery and scraping crumbs off the floor to survive."

"You!" Mary jerked out of Danny's arms to hit Steve on his chest and shoulders repeatedly. "You get to have hot sex with strangers and I get people being assholes?"

The blows didn't hurt, but Steve grabbed Mary's arms, forcing them down as he smothered her into a hug. Danny wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Hey, hey," Danny said. "It's not just people being assholes. It's emotional energy. You need it as much as Steve needs sexual energy. People arguing is one of the easiest way to see it, but any intense emotion should work. You blocked yourself because you were around people who didn't understand, but now that you know what you need, it'll be easier to feed."

"Fuck, I'm like an anorexic or something." Mary gave a hiccup, sniffling into Steve's chest.

"Your dad and your cousin screwed you up bad, and I do not understand why they were so irresponsible, but it's all smooth surfing from now on, okay? We can do some more practice runs, find calm situations so you can see how your ability can work many ways."

"Seriously, I need to learn to eat? This is so ridiculous."

Steve gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I did too, Mary. Danny's a great teacher."

Though her face was still tear-stained, that didn't stop Mary from tilting her chin up, her expression wry. "I think you mean he's a great chef."

~~~

Steve smiled as he walked into the kitchen from the lanai, pleased to see Danny chopping vegetables for dinner. His partner was making himself more and more at home and soon Steve planned to broach the idea of his moving in. "I just got off the phone with Mary."

"Yeah? How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. She's volunteering at a counseling center. She says she's learned to calm people down by siphoning off their energy. They leave feeling better and she feels more confident in her own life." He opened the door and pulled out the steaks, sloshing them about in the bag of marinade, making sure the sauce was covering them well. "Oh, and she's applied for a job working as an assistant on a reality talk show."

"A reality talk show?" Danny crunched into a piece of broccoli, and Steve watched his mouth move, eating the vegetable. If Steve didn't know how cranky hunger made Danny, he'd be tempted to hustle him off to bed. "Like Jerry Springer?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"She knows no one wants her to calm people before air time, right? Hosts like Springer want chairs to be thrown."

"She's thinking of the crowd environment during air time. She went to a basketball game and said the atmosphere made for a great feeding ground."

"So if she can combine her job and her need to eat, it's a win-win situation for her. No point in wasting money on pricey seats and expensive parking. Your sister is a very smart cookie, you realize that?"

"Yeah." Steve had always known she was intelligent, but she'd tended to downplay it in favor of acting like a reckless wild teen, and as an adult, her lack of responsibility had become her dominant trait. "It's good to see her finally getting her life under control."

Danny picked up a carrot, nibbling on it. "Hunger in any form makes it difficult to function. Now get those steaks on the grill and feed me, and then I will feed you," he said, waggling his eyebrows in a mock leer.

Laughing, Steve trotted out to the lanai to light the charcoal.


	7. Mary, Take Two

"Okay, that's enough." Danny stood abruptly, as Mary yawned for the third time in her recitation. He padded over to her chair, taking her margarita away, and pulling her up for a big hug. "It is late and we are all exhausted. I have an idea. I need to research it a bit, okay? But one way or the other, we're going to help you figure out who you are."

Mary hugged him back. "Thanks, Danno."

~~~

Despite the blankets and the warm Hawaiian weather, Steve woke feeling chilly, quickly realizing he was missing the heat of Danny's body. He got out of bed and pulled on shorts, padding around the house to find his lover. A half-pot of coffee and a plate with toast crumbs in the kitchen showed that Danny had a morning nibble, but he was nowhere to be found in the house or out on the beach.

Steve paused outside Mary's door, the last place to look, disbelieving that Danny could be in with her, when he heard a scraping noise overhead. What would Danny be doing in the attic?

Shuffling boxes around and carefully searching through each one, was the answer. Steve kept to a crouch, too tall to stand straight. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah." Having paused in his endeavors, Danny glared balefully at the boxes, sipping his coffee. He was wearing a white undershirt and blue boxes, the sight of his bare arms and legs made Steve wish they were still in bed. "And not finding it."

"What are you looking for?"

Danny hesitated. "This may sound crazy, but I'm looking for a seal pelt."

"There's one in granddad's stuff."

"Granddad's stuff?" Danny glared at the boxes. "Which ones are granddad's stuff? And why didn't anyone in your family ever bother to label anything?"

"Granddad's stuff is in the garage. We could play with this stuff when we were kids, but we were never supposed to touch granddad's stuff. Dad was going to donate it to a historical society."

"But you went through it once? Enough to know there's a seal pelt?"

"Yeah." Steve grimaced, remembering the unpleasant experience. His dad had often been distant, but he'd only been violently angry at Steve a few times. "We were trapped inside by heavy rain and I got bored."

"Your boredom may end up being the best thing to happen to your sister." Danny patted him on the chest fondly. "Let's go find this pelt."

They climbed down from the attic, and Steve had to take a few minutes to brush the cobwebs off Danny, to give him a slow good morning kiss, until Danny pushed him away, panting. "Pelt first."

Granddad's boxes were tucked away where Steve remembered, mostly hidden by tools and car parts. Danny ripped off the yellowed tape, digging through until he pulled out the pelt triumphantly. "Okay, let's go see if this is what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?" Steve asked with a certain amount of frustration, following Danny through the house and to Mary's bedroom.

"Just… wait and see, okay?" Danny knocked sharply, and knocked again when Mary shouted something that sounded like a sleepy, "Go away."

"Fuck, what? Do you even know what time it is?" Mary asked, ripping the door open, stopping abruptly at the sight of the brown pelt held up in Danny's hands. Her face was lit with the kind of joy and wonder Steve hadn't seen her display since they'd been small kids and a shave ice was a marvelous treat. "That's my pelt."

"Yeah, I thought it might be."

"Oh my god." Reaching out, she took the pelt from Danny's arms, cradling it to her. "I remember. They took it from me. They took it from me but it’s back."

"That's why you've never shown any signs of being Fae. A Selkie's human without her pelt."

Mary slipped between them, heading down the hall, still dressed in her red baby doll pajamas.

"Mary?" Steve watched his sister disappear down the stairs, looking back at Danny. "What's a Selkie?" The word sounded familiar, like maybe something he'd heard Danny mention it, but Steve couldn't quite place it.

"We might as well go watch. That'll explain it better than I can." They followed her downstairs and out to the beach. She stopped at the tide line, taking off her pajamas, dropping them to the sand, and wrapped the pelt around her. Steve glanced around, grateful that none of their neighbors seemed to be watching her strip naked, as Mary began running, straight into the ocean. She leaped, and as she landed in the water, her body transformed.

"Did she – "

"Yeah, she changed into a seal. That's what Selkies are, seals who can take off their pelts and become human."

The brown tail flipped out of the water as Mary playfully twisted around before diving deep, so apparently at ease and happy in the ocean. The enormity of what his parents had done sunk into Steve. "They deliberately denied her Fae side."

"A Selkie will never feel complete if she can't swim as herself. It's gotta be the main reason why she's so screwed up."

They were both seals, in completely different ways. The coincidence was perfect. "Selkies… aren't there bad legends about them?"

"Human legends, probably started by some spurned lover." Danny curled his hand around Steve's wrist, tugging. "She'll probably be swimming a long time. She's got a couple of decades to make up for. And I have a couple of hours to sleep to make up too."

Steve gave Danny a grin. "If she's going to be gone a couple of hours, you really think we're going to sleep?" He chased Danny up the beach and into the house, even more in love with the man who had saved him and his sister.


End file.
